Number 12?
by Project X
Summary: It's my version of the 12th Doctor, basically.


**Author's Note: **_Okay, this note is real quick, because all of this is a surprise. This is my idea of the 12th Doctor. Enjoy!_

**-X-**

"_**Number 12?"**_

**Prologue: **_"YOU'RE JUST PLAN MAD!"_

"Augh." A moaning noise passed through the velvet covers of the king sized bed. A body shifted from under the covers, more moans and groans escaped. A leg fell from the sheets, a foot touching the cold wooden floor of the flat.

Light flittered in through the window's curtains. The bedroom of the flat was in complete disarray, as if a storm had come through and had ruined everything. Socks hung from the ceiling fan, shirts held onto doorknobs, art was posted all over every wall, pages of a sketchbook littered the floor.

"_Beep, beep, beep."_

The alarm clock, with it's large red digital letters, went off as it hid under a pile of crumpled papers. The body's hand drifted up to the side of the desk, that was beside the bed the body was lying in, that also had the alarm clock on it. The hand swiped away the papers and hit the snooze button on top of the clock quickly.

A dreary looking face looked up from the cocoon of covers, then the body jerked itself up out of bed, surprise in the speed.

"Please tell me that doesn't say ten. Please, please, please!" A light but not high pitched, male voice muttered as the body quickly sat up on the velvet sheets. The hand grabbed the alarm clock and brought it to the body's face.

The body's eyes blinked rapidly, trying to rid the sleep from them, then the mouth on the body cursed.

The face of the body looked alarmed as the body stood and ran through the door of the bedroom, down the hall of the flat, and into the kitchen. Then the feet of the body slid across the floor, into the bathroom, then slammed the door shut behind it.

Off in the living room of the flat, a phone rang. The person that owned said flat was taking a shower, unable to hear said phone. It continued to ring, until the message machine picked it up.

"_Daniel David? This is Penny from the BBC channel offices. I'm sorry to inform you, but due to your absence, your meeting with the board of directors has been canceled. Sorry."_

The machine then saved the message and a blue light began to blink, indicating such.

The man, Daniel David stepped out of the shower just then, towel around him, hearing the end of the message. He banged his head against the wall of the bathroom and cursed repeatedly.

"Third times the charm." He mumbled, hanging his head against the wall, shoulders slumped in defeat. He sighed and continued to get ready for work.

By the time he was done, Daniel had combed his spiky brown hair down, put on his average suit, blue tie, and walked into his flat's living room.

He fell onto his couch, face first, groaning.

"I knew it'd never work, it was just a stupid dream!" He yelled at himself in frustration as his rants were muffled by the cushions of his couch.

Daniel's amber-brown eyes glazed a bit before he sniffled and sat up on his black leather couch. He took a deep breath, then stood up and walked into his kitchen. He made a pot of tea and poured himself some into a mug before turning on the TV from where he was standing in the kitchen. BBC News was the channel it had been on last night, something strange had been going on in the background of the news report, _apparently_. Daniel's friend Steven had told him to turn on the tub to watch it.

Steven just happen to be a crazy alien conspirator, he had thought he'd seen an alien behind the news crew. Daniel had an open mind, but really? _Aliens_? He thought the idea was complete rubbish.

Daniel sighed again and shook his head as he turned off the TV and put his mug in the sink in the kitchen.

Then Daniel put on his shoes in front of the flat's door, and he grabbed his keys from a bowl on the table next to said door and a coat rack next to that. He opened the door, and locked that door behind him, then walked down several flights of stairs, before getting outside.

It was a warm January afternoon, so Daniel didn't need his normal coat. He walked down the street, not even needing a car or cab as the office he was a temp at was only a few blocks away.

The morning had already turned sour for Daniel, as his third and final chance to become a cartoonist, like he had dreamed of for so long, was denied. Now he was stuck being a temp forever.

'_But,'_ He supposed as he looked up at the blue sky, _'there are worse things then being a temp in London.'_

Daniel had always been a bit of an optimist, only really because he always drew the short straw, the wrong side of the stick. The only thing Daniel had been graced with, really, was a talent for art and moderately good looks.

Daniel had gotten adjusted to living in a live with no excitement or any good luck. That was his life, the boring life of Daniel David. _'Yep.' _He thought.

But just because he was adjusted to it, didn't mean he didn't dream of excitement.

Daniel let out another sigh as he sagged his shoulders. He had arrived at the office building, passing hundreds of people yet feeling completely alone. He went to open the door to the building, when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't go in there, if_ I _were you."

Daniel was surprised to hear someone addressing him. He turned his head slightly and saw something that made his brown eyes slightly widen.

A woman with brown hair and dark red highlights, stood, leaning against the glass outside of his office building. The air about her was pure confidence, pride, excitement. As if the woman was some type of lightning rod, attracting lightning where ever she went, although, her figure was like a lightning rod too, straight and narrow.

She was probably in her late twenties, and had the most beautiful ocean colored eyes Daniel had ever seen. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail, converses on her feet, with a relaxed looking suit on. An open black suit jacket with a weirdly tied black silk tie, a white dress shirt, and comfortable looking black suit pants; that's what she was wearing. She was even tall! A few inches taller then Daniel. The only weird thing about her was the the Real-D 3-D glasses sitting perched on top of her head.

"Are you," Daniel shook as he pointed at himself, his legs and feet frozen in place. "Are you t-talking to...to me?" He stuttered slightly as he spoke to the woman standing in front of him. He had never been able to talk to pretty girls, he always ended up stuttering like crazy. The stuttering only made him more nervous in front of her.

The woman's brow lifted, then she narrowed her eyes. "Do I look scary or something?" She looked at herself, all over herself, confused. "I know this regeneration is a little different, _well_, a _little_ being a _bit_ of an understatement, but not _so_ different that it could scare someone. Could it?" She then looked back at Daniel. "Does it? Maybe I should wear a mask or something?" Thats when she turned and looked into the windows of the building, staring at her reflection. "Oh! And I'm ginger! _Well_, as close to ginger as I've ever been."

Daniel didn't really understand what the woman was rambling on about, but he did understand that he might or might not have, made her think she looked scary. This terrified Daniel as this either lead to one of two things. One; being that now this gorgeous woman might wear a mask for the rest of her a life or two; that she would feel insulted and attack Daniel. Neither would end nicely for him, they never did.

"N-...n-...no." Daniel shook his head violently. "That's-...that's not it at all!" He yelled, making the rambling woman stop.

Both of her brows rose. "My, my, calm down why don't you. No need to wake the dead. By the way you reacted, you must have thought I was going to hurt you. Now why would I ever do a thing like that? It's preposterous to say the least! A little insulting actually." The woman crosses her arms, a slightly irritated look on her face. "Here I am trying to save you from impending doom and you think I plan on hurting you? Now where would that get us?" She asked, Daniel not knowing it was rhetoric, him trying to answer, before she cut him off, him not able to utter a word.

"No where! I say! No where!" The woman's british accent really shined through whenever she was rambling. Daniel really liked the sound of her voice, but as he listened to her he began to realize she was completely mad.

"Who-...who are you?" Daniel was finally able to ask as the woman stopped rambling. When he asked this she began to smile, the smile was like none he'd ever seen before, wether that was bad or good he had no idea.

"I am so so very very glad you asked!" She held out her hand for him to shake it. When he didn't do so she took his hand and shook it anyway. "I'm The Doctor...now RUN!" As she still had hold of his hand she started to run, dragging him with her.

He tried to stop, but an explosion from behind him propelled him forward. The after shock sweeps him off of his feet and he ends up falling face first onto the concrete ground of a London alley way. When he's finally able to make tails or heads of the situation, Daniel turns around to see the woman who referred to herself as the Doctor, standing and watching his work place go up in flames.

"I did try to warn you, Davy, but you just wouldn't shut up, now would you? Oh well, thanks to my impeccable _timing_, as always, I saved the both of us, with _time_ to spare." She said, turning to him, a huge grin on her face. "Well then, allons-y I suppose. No...wait. That doesn't sound right, Geronimo maybe? No...no..no..no! That doesn't sound right either! New voice, new mouth, means new words." The Doctor woman then began to walk back and forth, pacing the entrance of the alley way, as Daniel lays there on his back, staring at the woman.

"You're...you're-" Daniel just stares, terrified, trying to form the words, but the Doctor cuts him off _again_.

"Genius, incredible, impossible, amazing, molto bene, awesome, all mighty? No, no, no...not all mighty-" But then finally, Daniel stood up in anger and yelled at the top of us lungs.

"COMPLETELY MAD!"

At first the Doctor's face fell as Daniel yelled in her face. Daniel felt kinda bad for yelling at her, until that is, she smiled that smile of her's.

"Now you're getting it. A bit slow though, aren't you Davy?" The Doctor then began to start walking down the alley, fiddling with something in her pocket.

"My name is not Davy!" Daniel was beyond frustrated with this woman, his anxieties forgotten as he started following her. He was not letting her go without giving her a piece of his mind.

"Really?" The Doctor stopped for a second. "That's not what your friend Steven said." She then began walking again, not really thinking a second time about it.

"Steven?" Daniel continued to follow her, not watching where he was going. "No, that doesn't matter!" He stopped himself.

"Really? Well if you say so." The Doctor commented, shrugging.

"No, what does is...- YOU BLEW UP MY JOB!" Daniel yelled, the Doctor not even flinching as she continued walking.

That's when she turned a corner and walked up to what seemed like a giant blue box, supposedly a Police Box. Daniel didn't really think about it whenever she finally pulled out a key from her pocket.

"Pish-posh, I did no such thing. The Slitheen did, those nasty mammals. Wait, mammals? Yes, yes, mammals." She nodded her head as she stuck the key in the Police Box door.

"Wait, what?" Daniel just stands there as she unlocks the door, staring at her. "You must be the craziest woman I've ever met." He stated, sighing.

She opened the door and walked inside, then immediately stopped and ran back. She leaned her head out the door, an urgent expression on her face.

"Come again?" She said.

"What?" Daniel was confused.

"What did you say?"

"That you're crazy."

"No not that, the other thing."

"That you're the craziest woman I've ever met?"

"I'm a woman?"

Daniel gave her a very confused look, wondering if it was a trick question. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Yeeeeeeeesssss." He said slowly.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "WHAT?" She then ran back into the Police Box, Daniel followed her, stepping inside slowly. "BLIMEY! I'm a _gurl_! This time it's for real!" You could hear the Doctor shout from what might have been a bathroom deeper inside the blue Police Box.

That's when Daniel noticed something very important, as he stepped inside. "But...I...this...It's...- Dear God it's bigger on the inside!" He yelled, and then his words echoed through out the TARDIS. Little did he know, this was his soon to be new home.

**-X-**

**End Note: **_Okay, be honest, what did you think? It's a small taste of a possible drabbles series to come. If it's liked I'll post as often as possible, if not, then I'll see what I can come up with. 12 will be seen again however, wether here or some where else. Hint hint. Any who, reviews are awesome!_

**FYI: **_I'm working on a Super-Who fic right now. I just got finished watching the entirety of Supernatural on my computer, some body gave it to me, and that's basically where I've been. Sorry. I'm also working on episode 2 of Unknown Companion as fast as I can, but I've hit a bit of a dead spot, I will work it out however. I already have everything planned for it, so no worries._


End file.
